


One.

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Coyoki has Gabriel come down from Heaven to talk to her.





	One.

It was two years after Sam died that Gabriel was dragged down from Heaven by Coyoki. They hadn’t talked much since then and Gabriel knew damn well why the Trickster part of him was avoiding him.

It was the same reason he was constantly pacing the halls of Heaven.

Why he couldn’t stay away from Sam’s Heaven where it had only taken months for Gabriel and Coyoki to simply become the Gabriel he had met at the start of it all.

Coyoki didn’t need to say anything when he arrived in front of her. He knew damn well why he was there. The almost _lost_ look in her expression. It was something that didn’t belong on the Trickster. The pure, raw, vulnerability. It was… wrong.

“Tell me you aren’t the dick that I’ve illusioned myself to thinking.” Gabriel sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m me. I’ve never _stopped_ being me.” Pausing, he gave her a hard look. “_Us_. You just took the sidelines and I let it happen because I knew it was what you needed. Maybe it was what we all needed.”

“It doesn’t justify the crap I’ve pulled over the years.”

“Nothing justifies the ‘crap’ _we’ve_ pulled. It’s what we are, Coya.” At the end of the day, he had suspected. Cagn had definitely known that they would always come back to this. Because at the end of the day, they were still three parts of one.

_One_.

“We.” She huffed a small laugh, shaking her head. “Odin help us.”

“Are you done being a defiant pain in my ass?” Gabriel took a step back, flicking his gaze across her.

“Tell me you won’t forget us.”

“I’ve never forgotten you. I’ve… suppressed. But I’ve never forgotten you. Not for a moment. We _are _all One.”

“You let us push you away. Why?”

“Because it was what you needed. You were… pissed. I was a complete and utter asshole and the anger was completely justified.”

Coyoki pursed her lips before snapping her fingers, both of them appearing in their living room. There was a quietness to it. Gabriel hadn’t been home since Sam died and he suspected Coyoki hadn’t either. The house existed. Anansi used it as a vacation home when he needed to get away from his kids. But it was mostly memories. Good and bad.

“How long have you been waiting for me to come to my senses?” She asked, snapping two bowls of chocolate ice cream on the coffee table before snagging hers and dropping into Michael’s old recliner.

“I didn’t think you would. Not while we had all of this.” Gabriel took his bowl before sinking into the couch. Missing the weight of Sam at his side. His eyes flicked to Coyoki again, watching as she poked at the sugar in front of her rather than looking at him. “Sam knew we would come back together. That… sooner or later, we would be One again.”

“His Heaven?”

“Would you expect anything else? The first month or two it was both sides of us but eventually… we were just Gabriel again.”

“Huh,” Coyoki responded, finally taking a bite of her ice cream. “That’s good, then. Less explaining to do when all is said and done.”

“Has Cagn visited you at all?”

“Before Sam died? Not in… forty years? Most of us haven’t seen them. After everything that happened, they just fell off the map. Have you talked to them?”

“Yes.” Gabriel admitted, “They like to look in and antagonize me about how one day I will be with them.”

“Does that mean that we won’t go beneath Purgatory again?”

“Not as One. If I die, I will go to Purgatory. But if _we _die… I guess Cagn is taking their Trickster back.”

“Where does that leave Sam?”

“Heaven. Where he’s always belonged. Dean at his side, hunting because heaven help us they would end up saving the world in their afterlives.”

Coyoki snorted, grinning widely. “All these years of domesticity must’ve been hell then.”

“Don’t get me wrong- he jumps between the lifestyles. I don’t actually know how much he remembers hunting when he’s being domestic but he somehow always meanders back.” It was inevitable, sharing a heaven with Dean. Dean who had never wanted to stop hunting, who had only stopped because he would never raise a child as a Hunter.

“Don’t play a fool, Gabe. You know damn well why he does it. They’re hardwired to defend. John Winchester is damn lucky he died before we stumbled on them or I’d dish out a perfect form of karma.”

“I wish I could argue it.” Gabriel kept a wide berth around both of Sam’s parents. Out of respect for his husband. Which was more than John Winchester had given him when they crossed paths.

He had nearly beat him to a pulp for his first rude comment. Sam jumping to the punch and the subsequent ones. Dean dragging his younger brother off of their father while Gabriel stood aside and let it happen.

They were already dead. It wasn’t like he would kill him.

“I don’t feel a draw,” Coyoki admitted and Gabriel blinked, considering her for a long moment. There wasn’t a draw. None of the desperate longing to be closer that had existed when they first divided.

The itch beneath his skin that had followed the second. Just a… knowing that they weren’t complete. A simple emptiness much like the ache left behind by Sam’s death.

“Maybe a hug?” Gabriel suggested after a stretch of silence and Coyoki raised a brow before shrugging and shoveling down a couple more bites of the ice cream and getting to her feet. “I don’t get a date?”

“You get a pat on the back and a good job sticker. And maybe a bit of an apology. Sorry, I’m your bitchy pain in the ass other half. Good news is that I’ll be your bitchy pain in the ass self pretty damn soon.”

Snorting, Gabriel got to his feet and opened his arms. “I’ll miss being insulted by you.”

“Don’t worry. We’re self-loathing enough that it won’t ever end. Telling you now, though. You decide to forget us? I’ll crawl right back out and deep fry those pretty wings. Mine or not.”

“I don’t think even we could forget again. Not after everything we’ve been through these last years.”

“We’ll see.” When Coyoki stepped into his embrace it wasn’t like she stepped into a hug.

It simply _was. _A moment where she was there and he was opposite her. Then they were standing there like fools with their arms spread to the side.

They considered themselves for a moment, head canting to roam down their familiar male body.

For half a moment they considered changing it before rescinding the idea. It didn’t really matter in the grand scheme. No party involved would care about the body they were housed in.

Smiling widely, Gabriel raised their fingers and snapped.

They were One.


End file.
